


Bon Appetit

by Sasi_In_Wonderland



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasi_In_Wonderland/pseuds/Sasi_In_Wonderland
Summary: After a few years of writing break, I am back :DMy writing skills rosted a bit, sorry, I hope you still like it. As most of people I am also in Quarantene and have a lot time at the moment.This Time Charles tries to show up his cooking skills :D
Relationships: Charles Lee/Gwendolyn Starrick (OC)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Bon Appetit

It was already midday, the weather was rainy as usual in London. 

Gwendolyn sat in her Chair reading a book while having her Cat Marie sleeping on her lap and her Dog Lowell sitting on her feet. She was almost always reading when the weather was bad and nothing was left to do. Her uncle, Charles Lee, also sat in a Chair staring at the raindrops at the window which were making their way down to the window benches. Now and then he tried to bait Lowell to come to him. Charles loved dogs, he always liked to cuddle with them. 

Gwendolyn was far away in the dreamy world of her book which she was reading. She did not recognize when her stomach began to growl. Charles stared at her, holding back a chuckle.  
„Are you hungry, my dear?“ he asked her. Gwen looked up „Pardon..?“ „Well, your stomach was growling, so I thought that maybe you would like to eat something?“ Charles loved to cook, It was actually a hobby of him. „Yes, that would be great“ she smiled gently while putting Marie slowly on the floor. „May I help you? You know I am not that good at cooking but maybe you can teach me a bit? It would be great if I could also cook for you some day“ she said smiling cheerfully. Charles looked at her. She changed so much… she seems to be so happy.. even though sometimes she can be rough like her father...he thought. „Charles? Are you listening to me?“ Gwen asked. „Yes.. yes, of course, Gwendolyn, you can help me if you wish“ „Good!“ Gwen grabbed Charles hand and pulled him into the kitchen. 

„You know, when Clara still was here she always used to cook for me...it is weird since she has gone away from here, but I am pretty sure she is happy that Christopher Gist has adopted her as his daughter… but still...“ Gwen said while Charles was sorting out the needed ingredients. „Yes, I know, but I am sure that she will be happy too. And we are alone now, except for your pets of course“ Gwen smiled and kissed Charles cheek. Charles blushed slightly. „Yes… what will we cook?“ she asked him. „What about Pancakes?“ „Yes, Pancakes are delicious“ Gwen smiled. Charles showed Gwen how to mix the dough. She grabbed the wooden spoon and started stiring. „Just like that?“ she asked. „Yes, exactly, just a little bit faster“ She stired faster as accidently a little bit of dough spilled on her collarbone. She did not realized it and continued stiting. Charles grabbed her hand. „Wait, not that fast...“ he said. She stopped and looked at him. „A bit slower?“ she asked. Charles starred at the dough on her collarbone blushing. Gwen followed his gaze. „O..oh… stupid me… I will grab a cloth...“ she said blushing. „No….“ Charles said. „I will remove it.“ Charles reached out his finger to whipe away the dough. Gwen blushed more and shivered a bit. He wanted to wash away the dough from his finger. „No, don‘t…. it is a waste of dough...“ Gwen said grabs his hand and licked away the dough. Charles stared at her. Gwen smiled. „Is that weird…?“ she asked. „I don‘t know… but i kinda like it“ he replied. She grabed some more dough with her finger from the bowel and put some dough on Charles nose. She laughed. „You look funny!“ she giggled. „Now I think I look like a Clown“ he smiled. „Yes, indeed but a cute one“ she smiled and kissed him gently which caused that he shared some dough from his nose with her nose. They looked at eachother and laughed even more. „Now we are both clowns“ Gwen said. She licked up the dough on Charles nose. „You know this is even more fun than making pancakes“ Charles said while putting his hands on Gwens waist. „Yes….“ she tousled Charles hair. „Charles…?“ Gwen asked. Charles looked at her „Yes?“ „I am so glad, that you are here, if you were not here, I would be alone by now I guess….“ she looked away. „Don‘t you say that, you are not alone, you have Lowell and Marie“ he said. „Yes, but I mean… people… you know most of them despise me for of what my father did.“ „That was not your fault, Gwendolyn.“ „But sometimes I feel like it was… I don‘t know why...“ „You are not guilty. You did good things. You are not a bad person.“ „But why did everyone left me…? Clara, Jason….“ „Clara still likes you she just moved away but she is not mad at you or something, do not think that. And Jason, he was just more than stupid to leave you. I will not go..“ Charles said. „Really not? Even though I think you like to hang out with Master Kenway more than with me….“ she said. „I like to spend time with both of you...“ „But you know, that I do not get along with him...“ „But why?“ Charles asked. „Maybe because…. I am jealous...“ She said. „Jealous?“ „Yes, I know that you like him very much… the way you look at him… it is the same way as you look at me...“ Charles sighed. „I love you both...“ he said. Gwen looked at him „I understand...“ she said while continue stiring the left dough in the bowel. „Gwendolyn, do not be like that….“ „Like what..?“ she asked. Charles grabbed her waist and sat her on the table. She looked at him confused. „I love you, Gwendolyn, believe me.“ he said. „I believe you Charles...“ she said. 

Charles leaned over her sharing a deep kiss pressing her slowly against the table. Gwen stared at him blushing. „What… what about the pancakes…?“ she asked. „I am hungry yes… but I do not want pancakes now… I rather want you.“ „Are you just doing this now because I told you that I am jealous?“ she asked, trying to push him away from her. „No, Gwendolyn...trust me, I am not doing this just because you told me that you are jealous, I love you and I want you… really...“ he said. „really….?“ she asked and let him. „You are sweeter than pancakes“ Charles said. Gwen chuckled „this is weird… what if someone sees us…?“ Gwen asked concerned. Charles closed the curtains. „Don‘t worry“ he went back and continued where he stopped. „Well then, I will be your pancake now, Bon appetit“ Gwen smiled. 

~ The End ~


End file.
